Snogwritts
"Hello everypony, I'm Snogwritts! I'm just a young colt with big dreams!" - Snogwritts Background Snogwritts (commonly referred to as Snogs) is a young blue unicorn colt who centers in the areas of my little pony fanfic narrations and reviews. His cheerful yet formal personality brings some uniqueness to his voice which many of his fans known him for. Many perceive Snogwritts as an intellectual and talented young colt, while others think he's the storyteller to come to. He quite a lot of hobbies that he's talented in, as he describes that creating is his, "soul." However, on Youtube, he's primarily a narrator who reads fanfics for the fun of it. Brony Life Snogwritts discovered the fandom while coming across many mlp fanworks on Miiverse and Tumblr. His only passion at the time was art and previously being part of the Kirby fandom. Since curiosity was the reason why he looked into the first episode, he soon got interested in the fandom. According to his recent special, Snogwritts started his channel to improve his talents and meet new ponies. This was commonly his goal across all his videos thus far. However, he has been teased for being a brony in the past, especially when his peers found out. As of the making of this article, Snogwritts recently joined the fandom and has been a brony for 2 years. The Equestrian Tales This is the main series on his channel where he narrates fanfics from a variety of genres. Making a debut back in February 14th, 2016 with the first fanfic being, "Twilight hears the narrator." The series has seen it's end in 2019, the last fanfic being "Kept from Mercy." The Equestrian Tales series has a stunning 57 fanfics of all types of genres narrated. Snogwritts stated he has retired from narrations, and now has moved on to tell his own stories. Lately he's been very active on Deviantart, posting comic pages of "Colt Dudman And The Frozen Scriptures." It's been his large passion as it seems for the series. Design During his development, Snogwritts wanted his traits to be represented through his OC. Originally, the little blue colt design used to be a stallion and had a way different cutiemark. In fact, his talents at first had nothing to do with storytelling at all. Instead, it was more of the music/art area. However, this soon changed when he realized that he wouldn't be necessarily a, "kid," if he was a stallion. Therefore, Snogwritts made a complete redesign. As a result, the final design came to be a little blue colt with a brown sweater. Snogwritts had his favorite colors in mind that'll blend in with the color scheme. Thus, in regardence with his cutie mark, he made sure the character had a quill to bring some of those elements. Rewritten This is a series where Snogwritts reviews a fanfic he has narrated and gives critiques on the story as a whole. His reviews has been well received by authors of those fanfics and he'll continue to create more. The series debuted on July 4th, 2016. A trailer has been made before the debut. So far there are only 10 videos on the series. Snogwritts has stated he won't do any more videos for the series. Vector Changes Snogwritts announced on June 23rd, 2018 that he'll be remaking his vectors. He has posted his first one on Deviantart and supposedly more will come as he gets them done. There have been changes from his old vectors compared to before. He is now taller, has a longer neck, has bandages on his face and legs. Demonstrating that himself, including his OC, is growing up. His cutie mark also got a remake. As of 2018, Snogwritts is currently using the new vectors he made. UPDATE As of 2020, Snogwritts has new vectors that now make the little colt all grown up. This is his 4th and final incarnation of vectors. Backstory: A Long Road Dudman was born in Cherrywood, Manehattan. He was raised by his biological parents, Feather Sweep and Lucky Tool. He spent most of his life growing up in the busy city, going to a public school, and overall just being the average kid. Then one day, his father got murdered on a night shift, it was unknown whoe the culprit was or what clearly happened. Unfortunately, there wasn’t enough evidence or witnesses to prove someone's guilt so the case remained unsolved. However, one big clue was the fact that there were several bat pony raids during that night, but it was strange to associate them with murder as those were just heists. However, Dudman took bat ponies as the culprit for how his father died so suddenly, which started his vicious hatred for bat ponies. After losing his father, he soon started to change for the worse. Dudmans grades went down, he started to be disrespectful, and he started to be unstable emotionally. Feather Sweep tried the best to operate as a single mother, but what she tried to do wasn’t enough. She had no choice but to send Dudman to boot camp to teach him discipline. Dudman spent the next year of his life at boot camp. He made some friends, learn how to shoot a gun, close combat, but he got broken pretty badly. The boot camp hardened their students, causing him to be apathetic for a long time. Thoughtfully, he missed his mom, a lot… that all changed after a short trip.. The boot camp trip served a purpose to teach teens to be strong under cold weather, more of a training grounds without being indoors. On the trip there, there was a sudden raid of bat ponies that attacked the blimp. The attacks continued until the blimps engine was destroyed and started to fall into a small mountain. Luckily, Dudman survived the crash, but he then found himself in front of a gun. It was a dark bat pony who was looking at him fiercly, while his other friends stole some of the MRE’s from the blimp. Dudmans boot camp friend, Salted Caramel, jump in front of him and took the bullet for him telling him to run for it. He soon did, but not without feeling a butt load of emotions that he lost something he had, again. He later stumbled upon a village looking for help, a village named “Zirc”, that is when he met a griffin called Cookie. Cookie took it upon herself to take care of the sudden lost child. She taught him all about how to live as a team member and a mercenary. For the rest of his childhood he grew up with the zirc tribe. He considers Cookie as a mother to him, as much as cookie thinks Dudman as a son During his late teens Dudman decided to leave to search for him mother, unfortunately he failed to find her. Ever since then, he started his life of crime by stealing various goods and money in order to survive. Later around he couldn’t live as a criminal anymore, he always felt this self guilt every time he did something because while Cookie raised him to be like that, his biological mom didn’t. Despite her missing, he started to get a job at a local farm to earn some money legitimately before he gets into bigger trouble. He later started to show interest in the arts and started to do it as a hobby. At this moment, this is when he changed his name to Snogwritts to leave behind his past, and grow up as a new pony with a new life. He now lives in a small library and creates content for a living. Trivia * Snogwritts is one of the youngest youtubers in the fandom. * Snogwritts name was created after the British word, "Snog," and the suffix was inspired from the word, "scripts." * Snogwritts is the youngest member in the Rift Cafe. * Snogwritts is known for being a, "jack of all trades." He can draw, voice act, edit, narrate, write, and animate which is the reason why he hasn't done many collaborations compared to other channels. * Snogwritts catch phrase is, "nifty." * Snogwritts can speak three languages. English, Spanish, and Mandarin Chinese. * Snogwritts used to have the world record for highest score in, "Ms. Pacman and Galaga Class Of 1981."In the 1981 arcade game,"Galaga" (Rapid Fire Mode). * Snogwritts also has a second channel. Named, "Snogwritts Plus." Links '''Youtube: '''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFaNvUXIwJW6_PZoXddP-kw '''Youtube (Second Channel): '''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCd9c5SrUWkRav0_zqeicP8w '''Deviantart: '''http://snogwritts.deviantart.com '''Twitter: '''https://twitter.com/Snogwritts '''Soundcloud: '''https://soundcloud.com/snogwritts-alt '''Fimfiction: '''https://www.fimfiction.net/user/Snogwritts '''Twitch: '''https://www.twitch.tv/snogwritts '''Picarto: '''https://picarto.tv/Snogwritts Gallery Category:Male Category:Unicorn OC Category:Bronalysts Category:Artists Category:Writers Category:Active Category:Alphabetical Category:Voice Actors